


Henceforth Dear Prince

by TaurusDragon64



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Poetry, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDragon64/pseuds/TaurusDragon64
Summary: A poem inspired by Sleeping Beauty.
Kudos: 1





	Henceforth Dear Prince

My Dear Prince  
From this day hence  
By the King’s decree  
For the honor of your pedigree  
To find the sleeping beauty  
Will be your duty

You must cross the valley  
and gain access to a castle alley  
You must not falter  
nor halter  
On your quest  
Plunge your sword into the dragon’s chest

Cross the thorn barrier  
Go to her chambers and wake her  
Her eyes will go wide  
And henceforth she will be your bride


End file.
